Betrayal
by MaxieGH
Summary: One Shot Jason finally goes after what he wants, Elizabeth


He was a dead man. Jason Morgan knew if anyone found out what he was up to, he'd be a dead fucking man. Especially, his friend and partner Sonny. If Sonny ever got a hint what he was doing, he would probably kill Jason with his bare hands while screaming a warranted betrayal. But Jason didn't care about any of that. He didn't give a flying fuck what anyone would say or do about this betrayal. Jason was finally doing what he wanted. He couldn't hold back any longer and when the opportunity presented it self, Jason went for it. He went all in, Jason dived right in to claim what he's wanted for months now.

Everyone could go fuck themselves, Jason thought as he fucked Elizabeth Webber. After months of trying to hold his emotions back. After months of him trying to keep his distance from her, Jason snapped and took what he wanted. He took her against the front door, on the sofa, in the bedroom, the shower and the kitchen table. He fucked her everywhere in the house, hard and fast on an erotic journey every time.

They had been stuck in a safe house for five days because Elizabeth needed protection. Jason was told to keep her away from Port Charles until it was safe for her to return. At first, he refused to take on the job due to the fact it would be a big temptation to be alone in the middle of nowhere with her. It was hard not to accept the job but he declined. Sonny wouldn't give up though and insisted he had to be the one to help Elizabeth. So reluctantly Jason helped her, and helped himself to her while he was at it.

Elizabeth didn't complain either. She never told Jason to stop when he shoved his tongue in her mouth. And she never complained once when he ripped her panties off in a frenzy to get inside her. No, Elizabeth didn't say a word about Jason's betrayal because she was too busy moaning for him to give her more. She was preoccupied with telling him to go harder and faster. Elizabeth was too busy begging Jason to fuck her to complain about any such betrayal

So Sonny could blame himself for aiding in Jason's betrayal. And while Jason was thinking about it, Sonny's brother Ric and sister Courtney could blame themselves right along with him.

Ric was accountable because he went along with the idea of Jason protecting his girlfriend. He was dating Elizabeth and wanted her safe in Jason's hands. So Ric could blame himself too for Jason being so obliging. Elizabeth was definitely safe in Jason's hands while screaming in ecstasy over and over.

Courtney can also whine along with Sonny and Ric too since she was all for Jason helping out her brother's brother. She accepted her husband protecting Elizabeth and didn't think anything wrong with Jason doing it. Courtney had been in denial since she knew full well she was a rebound after Elizabeth left him. Courtney knew he only stayed with her because she got pregnant and after the miscarriage he totally checked out. Courtney saw how Jason was unhappy but she refused to give up and let him go. She insisted they'd work through their issues. Jason was working through their issues alright. He was working hard on the issue of fucking Elizabeth senseless.

xxxxx

Jason was told it was safe to bring Elizabeth back to Port Charles before he hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Elizabeth questioned coming out of the bathroom from her shower. She just walked freely into the bedroom only wearing lingerie

"We can go home" he says watching her intently as she smoothed moisturiser over her legs

"Really?" she smiled standing by the bed with her foot up on the edge, "So what happened with Lucky?"

"They found Helena and deprogrammed him" he explains walking up behind her and kissing her neck, "So he will leave you alone now. He won't be trying to kill you anymore"

Elizabeth leaned her head back as Jason kept his lips on her neck, "When do we leave?"

"I told them we'll be back tomorrow morning" one hand covered her breast and the other was travelling down her stomach with a feather light touch

Her eyes closed on a moan as his hand disappeared inside her lace panties, "I wish we could stay here forever" she whispered as his mouth descended on hers

xxxxx

It was time to leave, after a long night of hot passionate sex, Elizabeth was tired. She felt exhausted but not due to the previous nights activity. Her emotions about returning home had already taken a toll. They reluctantly got in his truck with the best memories of their time together left behind

Elizabeth had been quiet on the drive looking out at the scenery for twenty minutes before Jason assured her, "Everything's going to work out fine"

She looked his way nodding, "I know"

Jason took a hand in his and Elizabeth covered their entwined fingers with the other. She dropped her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes while Jason drove them home. They should talk about the future and what was going to happen once they were back home but she fell asleep so he let her rest, talk could come later

They spent the two hour drive with their hands gripped together. After parking the car in front of Sonny's house Jason lightly shook her awake, "Elizabeth, we're here"

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see his blue orbs staring back, "I slept the whole way?"

He smiled, "You didn't get much sleep last night"

She chuckled, "I'll need a week to recover from the last few days"

Before either could say anything more their friends came rushing out the front doors. Ric had Elizabeth out of the car before Jason could get his door open. He had sat their watching Ric hug and kiss Elizabeth while Courtney, Sonny and Carly were waiting patiently for him to exit.

Jason was fuming, his emotions at the scene between Ric and Elizabeth was choking him. His anger clearly set on his face as he witnessed Elizabeth kiss Ric

Sonny patted Jason on the back, "Obviously you're still angry with me for making you do this but thanks for helping my brother and Elizabeth. I really appreciate it"

Jason shrugged Sonny's hand off him, "Don't ask me to help out again" he warned his partner before storming off into the house

The women were in the living room while the men were discussing the events that had happened in Jason's absence. From that situation they went on to talk about their normal business dealings so Jason was caught up on what was going on

"I'm going to take Elizabeth home now" Ric announced once they returned to the same room where the three women were waiting

Elizabeth approached Jason, "Could I get my luggage out of your car please?"

"Sure" Jason nodded and walked out with Elizabeth following. He opened the boot and she grabbed her suitcase. He took the bag off her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home" she answered

"You know what I mean Elizabeth. Why are you going with him?"

Elizabeth's shoulders dropped, "I'm going back to my life. You should do the same"

"You ready to go?" Ric questioned coming around the vehicle

Jason stood mute after what Elizabeth said. He couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. She couldn't be serious after the time they spent together. Jason was dumbfounded by what Elizabeth said, no words could come out of his mouth. He just watched on in shock as Ric took Elizabeth's bag from him and thanked him again for keeping his girlfriend safe. Elizabeth had thanked him as well before she kissed his cheek saying goodbye. She was serious, Jason thought as the vehicle disappeared down the driveway. Jason slammed the boot shut watching them drive off together in confusion. What the fuck just happened?

xxxxx

Jason walked into his home two hours after leaving Sonny's place. He returned home to an angry Courtney, "Where the hell have you been? You just left me there. You've been gone for a week and still didn't bother to come home"

"I had something to do" he says irritated, tossing his keys onto the desk. He held onto the envelope that he walked in with, "I went to get this" Jason handed it over to Courtney and went to pour himself a strong drink

"What is it?" she questions taking out the papers. Papers that indicated he was divorcing her and giving her a settlement. Jason signed over the penthouse, gave her a car and one million dollars to move on, without him.

"Don't fight me on it" Jason warned seeing her expression

"Why are you doing this?" Courtney exclaimed loudly, "We were working through our problems"

Jason shook his head, "No we weren't Courtney. I gave up a long time ago. You just don't want to face it. It's over"

He stood there taking Courtney's yelling and crying. She was going off at him on a rant that felt like it went on for hours while he stood there waiting for her to finish.

"Sign them" he demanded. Jason wasn't going to let it go this time. He wasn't going to walk out without the signed papers in his hands, "Don't even think about tearing them up, I've got plenty of copies in the truck" he stood his ground, "This is getting done today" he rubbed his forehead, "Just sign them please"

A few hours later and after more screaming and crying Jason left with the signed papers and clothes in a bag. After dropping in to see his attorney he went to Jake's to get a room. Jason would stay at the bar until he could move on to his next decision. He settled in and called Elizabeth but she wouldn't answer. He would let her be, for now. Then Jason made another call about getting a new place, something he's wanted to do for a long time

xxxxx

The next day Jason had argued with Sonny and Carly over Courtney and his decision. Once Jason explained their relationship and why it didn't work, his partner understood and accepted Jason's choice. Even though he didn't like the fact his sister was distressed, he understood. But Carly didn't. She continued to disagree and argue with Jason over Courtney. Sonny had decided to send Jason out of town to handle some business issues, he could have sent someone else but thought it would be a good chance to get Jason away from Courtney and Carly.

xxxxx

Jason had been gone a week when he met up with Sonny in his office on his return. They discussed the situation that was handled out of state then Sonny turned the topic

Jason was in a robotic mode, he had tried calling Elizabeth every day while he was away but she wouldn't return his calls. It was starting to get to him and he was having trouble concentrating on work with her in his head. Lucky for him Sonny thought it was due to his divorce

"Take a few days off to get your head on straight and work to move forward" Jason just nodded so Sonny asked, "I know you gave the penthouse to Courtney so where will you be living?"

Jason shrugged, "I'm staying at Jake's for now"

"Why don't you take this time to look for something permanent?"

"I am already. I want to buy the apartment building on the docks. It's close to the warehouse and the office"

"Where Elizabeth's studio is?"

"Yeh, I've always liked the location, it's right on the water. And I can extend up on the roof and add another apartment"

"I didn't know it was up for sale"

"It's not. I made an offer"

"Right...so you'll be seeing Elizabeth a lot since you'll be neighbours"

"Neighbours? She only uses the studio for painting"

"You haven't heard? She moved out of Ric's place. They broke up"

Jason didn't show his real emotions, he kept his joy a secret, "Oh? That's too bad I guess" he shrugged, "I gotta go. I've got a meeting about my offer"

xxxxxx

Jason sat in his car after his meeting about the apartment building. His offer was accepted and he was now the new owner. His attorney thought Jason was crazy to offer well above market price but Jason didn't care. He was going to own that building one way or another. And now he did, nobody knew he would have paid even more for it. He would have paid anything to live in the same building as Elizabeth.

After the third try of calling Elizabeth Jason drove off to go talk to a stubborn woman

Elizabeth heard Jason knocking and threaten to use his key if she didn't open the door. It had been a week since they returned home and not seen or talk to each other. He was pissed beyond reason now.

He barged in after she opened the door. Elizabeth closed the door and walked over to the sofa. They stood on opposite sides staring at each other until Jason broke the silence

"Why are you ignoring my calls?" he says harshly with irritation

"I'm not" she lied, "I've just been busy" giving him a shrug

Jason walked around the sofa, "Busy?" he was mad at her obvious lie

Elizabeth nodded taking a step backwards as he stepped closer, "Yes" folding her arms over her breasts

"Busy leaving Ric?" he took another step

"It was the right thing to do" she stepped back

"I left Courtney" he told her taking another step

"I know" Elizabeth stepped back, "But..." and she hit the door behind her. She was trapped

Jason put his hands on the back of the door to make sure Elizabeth couldnt move away again, "But what?" he questioned looking straight into her lying eyes

Her eyes were on his angry ones. Elizabeth became nervous as Jason's eyes moved from hers to her lips and back again, "We still can't..."

His head moved forward as his eyes changed showing a different emotion before travelling back to her mouth, "We can't what?" his mouth hovering over hers

"We..." she repeated as her eyes closed, "Cant do this"

Their lips just barely touching, "Yes, we can" Jason says just before pushing forward resting his lips on hers. She lifted her eyesight to see a passionate gaze that made her spine tingle

No words were spoken once their tongues touched. The heat between them rose at high speed sending their emotions in overdrive. Mouths and hands were everywhere and anywhere ripping each other's clothes off in an erotic frenzy. Jason had Elizabeth up against the wall as they kissed and touched hot sweaty flesh as he fucked her brains out like a man starved

Jason pulled up his jeans and zipped them up watching Elizabeth getting dressed. He focused on her face. There was a sadness in her he didn't understand

"What's wrong?" he questioned putting on his t-shirt

Elizabeth smoothed her palms down the sides of her denim skirt. She stood straight and ran a hand through her hair then she fidgets with her fingers in front of her, "I don't want you to come here again"

His eyes narrowed in anger, "Why not?"

"It was just sex" she justified

"Just sex?" Jason's anger rose at the words, "You know it's much more than that"

"I..." Elizabeth shook her head, "...that's all it was for me Jason" tears started to blur her vision

"You're lying!" Jason raised his voice, "We both know you're lying to me and to yourself" he stepped closer, "I want to know why"

"Nothing has changed. It was just sex and now it's over"

Jason's hand sliced through the air, "Everything's changed! I thought we were on the same page. We can be together Elizabeth!" he approached her, "Tell me why we can't!"

"It was fun while it lasted but..."

"Stop lying! Tell me!"

Her back stiffened as she raised her palm to stop him advancing, "Fine! You want to know..." she yelled at him, "I don't trust you"

Jason froze in his spot, "What?" he just stared at her feeling like he had been hit by a truck. His heart clenched with pain, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's tears fell as she whispered, "I cant trust you with my heart"

"You...don't" Jason fumbled for words, "I...why?"

"We've tried in the past Jason but you always go running. Either you'll push me away because of the danger or go running back to Courtney"

"I won't" he says adamently, "Not this time"

She shrugged, "Maybe it will be someone else this time, someone you think that understands your life better"

"I don't want anyone else!"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and sniffed, "Thats what you say now but you always listen to Carly and Sonny that I don't belong in your world or with you. I will always be on the outside. I can't go through that again. I won't"

They were interrupted by someone knocking on her door

"Don't answer" Jason pleaded

They stood quiet when the knocking continued, then the person yelled out, "Elizabeth, its Carly! Open the door"

"Has she got a tracker on you?" Elizabeth says sarcastically as she shoved a confused looking Jason towards her closet. Once Jason was out of sight she opened the door to see Carly holding a box, "What are you doing here?"

"To give you this. Here" Carly passed the box to Elizabeth, "Ric was going to bring these over to you but I said I would deliver them for him"

"Thanks" Elizabeth's says seeing they were some of her things she had left behind at Ric's place. Carly walked into the studio, "I'm a little busy Carly" Elizabeth told her hoping she'd leave

Carly swung around to face her, "This won't take long"

"What now?" Elizabeth huffed in annoyance

"Don't think I didn't notice your timing Muffin. You convieniently break up with Ric a few days after Jason left Courtney"

Elizabeth dropped the box down onto the floor, she held onto the door, "You can leave now"

Carly didn't move, "I know you'll go running to Jason now that he's available trying to insinuate yourself into his life. He'll only use you then go back to Courtney. So save yourself the embarrassment again and leave him alone"

"Thanks for the warning. Now get out"

"You can't fool me Elizabeth. I know you'll try and manipulate Jason with this little innocent act of yours, it won't work this time so..."

"Elizabeth told you to leave" Jason says coming out of the closet

Carly gave a shocked expression, she turned to Elizabeth, "I knew you would..."

"Shut up Carly!" Jason raised his voice, "What we do is none of your business"

"She doesn't accept you or your life"

Elizabeth spoke up, "You're right! Now you can both leave" she opened the door wider

Jason gripped Carly's arm and guided her out the door, "Go home Carly" then shut the door on her

"I told you to leave too" Elizabeth told him

"We're not done here" he crossed his arms over his chest

"I told you we were" she sighed, "Just go home Jason"

"I am home" when Elizabeth shook her head at his comment Jason added, "I bought this building. I'm moving in down the hall until I renovate upstairs"

"You what?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why would you do that when you have a home already?"

"You haven't been listening to me. I only want you and we will be together Elizabeth. Im going to prove it to you so youll be seeing me here every day. Get used to it" he opened the door, "Im not going anywhere this time" Jason said over his shoulder before leaving


End file.
